RF is an abbreviation of Radio Frequency and is a communication method for exchanging information by radiating radio frequency. As a technology to replace the barcode that has been widely used in the past, short range wireless communication is attracting attention. Since short range wireless communications may process more information than barcodes and may transmit and receive information without touching or scanning directly, recently, its application range is expanding.
The short range wireless communication is used to attach a short range wireless communication tag to objects to be targets such as objects, and a reader reads the tag to transmit/receive information.
The tag includes a tag chip for storing information and processing signals and an antenna unit for transmitting and receiving signals. The antenna unit has an RF characteristic capable of transmitting and receiving a frequency corresponding to a signal transmitted and received by the reader.
A flexible circuit board refers to an electronic circuit composed of a flexible material that may be easily bent and folded.